


Then and now

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for firefly100, prompt: Forever. River POV.</p><p>Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Then and now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for firefly100, prompt: Forever. River POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Forever is limitless, eternal, unquantifiable.

_Then_ it was time she spent waiting endlessly for the torture to stop, for someone to come.

It was the aeons of senseless drifting in the cryo-chamber, the loneliness encapsulating her.

It was the eternity of her scrambled mind.

It was the abiding guilt of the not knowing, the continuing fear of her power and abilities.

It was the ceaseless waiting for Jayne to notice her improved sanity, her desire, her...

_Now_ it’s the enduring flame of his passion; Jayne’s indestructible desire for her.

Forever is quantifiable, all-encompassing, three together, belonging – safe – a family...hers.


End file.
